Superman
''Superman's Role In Final Crisis Superman makes his first appearance late in episode 1 "Final Crisis". He almost flew into the confused DBZ heroes when he was hit by Bayla (Off-screen) and sent flying. He goes right through a building and face plants to the ground. He gets up saves a civilian from falling to the ground. He shows some impressive speed and power when he fights back against Bayla which leaves Vegeta pondering. Appearance Superman wears his same exact suit he always wears. Superman As A Playable DC X DBZ Character In DC X DBZ, Superman is a very unpredictable character. As his cast times are pretty much 0 seconds each. But his recharge times can take some time. Superman is capable of going through huge combos with his attacks. However he doesn't have a very good way of protecting himself. Superman can be used in DC X DBZ: Crisis War l and in the DC X DBZ: Training Room (DC Heroes). 'Calm Superman Move Set:' *L3 = Heat Vision Fires a beam of heat energy from the eyes. Its range is actually very far. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Basic Flight. Not very fast. Its less speedy and manuverable than that of a DBZ character. *O = Backfist Combo Does 2 backfist attacks. However its pretty much useless. Its only for close-range only. *Square = Iron Wall Concentrates all of Superman's aura into one spot. Making him unmoveable or damageable to basic projectiles. (Ex. Rambo attacks) *Down + R1 = Smash Shokwave (Do in air) Dives straight down and smashes the ground with excessive force that causes a shockwave. Destroying anything on the ground that is close to impact. It can also affect enemies above Superman. That range however is limited. *R2 = Swoop Attack Grants a short burst of speed and rams into the foe. Superman's best attack. However its meant for close quarters combat. *Up + L1 = Whirlwind Flies around the opponent and causes a small whirlwind. However its not very dependable and it has a high chance of backfire. *Down + L1 = Heat Vision Wave Blasts out a massive ray of Heat Vision that can cause good damage and its pretty much impossible to miss if the foe is in sight. *R2 = Cold Breathe Short-Ranged attack. If the attack is successful it can do alot of damage. It also leaves an after effect too. Which prevents quick movements and may cause additional damage. *Down + X = Go Angry Superman 'Angry Superman (Prime Form):' *L3 = Quadruple Heat Vision Fires 4 heat blasts in quick succesion. Quite hard to dodge when spread out. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Allows for faster flight. However the manuverability still isnt as good. *While Flying, hold O = Supersonic Releases a huge speed boost that also offers great mobility. Fastest flight out of all characters so far. *Square = Blinding Speed Uses amazing Kryptonian speed to move at the speed of light for a second. Allows for great dodgeing. *R1 = Frost Immediately summons the anti-mobility effect upon enemies. *R2 = Deadly Swoop Attack A swoop attack with an extreme power boost. Simply attacking an enemy releases a huge explosion that can effect enemies all around Superman. *Up + L1 = Whirlwind Combo Combines the Whirlwind and Heat Vision Wave into one attack. *Down + L1 = Plasma Vision Compresses the energy of the Heat Vision Wave and amplifies it threefold. Incinerates anything in its path and does good damage. *Down + L2 = Krypon's Rage (Close-Range) Unleases the rage and raw power of Superman in a devastating attack. But it only works if you are able to grab the foe. its very dependable though. It causes massive damage. Trivia'' *If you've ever played DC Universe Online before Crisis Wars, you would notice that Superman's Swoop Attack is and exact replica of the original DCUO version! *The style for Angry Superman, form taken on by Superman in the DCUO Opening Movie. *Angry Superman's Plasma Vision is the attack he used against the Doomsday Army in the Superman/Batman Apocalypse Movie *Krypton's Rage is actually derived from Akuma's special attack from all Street Fighter games. When the screen goes black. But instead with a Superman symbol.